<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stepdad by amrtrrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380324">Stepdad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs'>amrtrrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FLUFF OKAY JUST SUPER INTENSE FLUFF, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mingi is the sweetest, Other, Yunho best dad :(, san is a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was afraid of raising his son, San, alone. Luckily a tall boy with a big smile came into their lives right on time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stepdad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy so there's A LOT of baby talk in this fic so if that bothers you please stop reading. Also, as per the baby talk, unkew is uncle. If anything else confuses you, lmk in the comments. Thank you, and enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>~present~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"That's too high, Mingi!! San won't be able to reach it!!" Yunho called from the other side of the room. The rainbow star-shaped piñata slowly lowered down as per his instructions. He gave Mingi an approving smile before going back to baking. None of their destroyable decorations were animal shaped anymore. Yunho thought back fondly at San's 3rd birthday where they got him a puppy piñata and lion cake. The poor boy wouldn't stop crying, not wanting to "hurt the animals".</p><p>The little boy was currently at Mingi's best friend's place, where he spent the night, so the two could set up the apartment for the party. </p><p>"You know, it's not like he'll be the one breaking it open anyway." Mingi commented as he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband's waist.</p><p>"But we let him try every year. Boost his confidence." Yunho explained, sifting the flour into the large metal bowl.</p><p>"Which parenting book did you read that from?" Mingi laughed, walking away to finish decorating. Yunho only rolled his eyes. "Can you believe it's almost been 3 years?" Mingi said as he was hanging up the large number 5 on the wall.</p><p>"Not at all." Yunho replied.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~5 years ago~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>San was barely a few months old when he lost his mother. Yunho was crushed. She had been his rock all this time. Since he could remember, she had already been one of the most important people in his life. Even before he learned how to walk, she was already his other half. When she passed away, Yunho was so scared of raising San by himself. </p><p>He'd been so protective of the boy. He researched everyday about what to do, what not to do, all while trying to juggle 3 jobs.</p><p>Yunho had not been able to sleep right for so long. He comes home so late at night and spends the rest of it trying to make San fall asleep. The baby slept very lightly, and every time his eyes were open, they'd be crying, and those tears only came with the loudest of wailings.</p><p>In the morning, he'd have to wake up extremely early for his first job, preparing all of San's things in his diaper bag before dropping him off at the old auntie that lived down the hall.</p><p>Yunho was beyond exhausted, but every time he saw his baby's smile, it felt like all his fatigue just washed away. He held San so close to his chest one night, vowing to the baby that he'd give him a good life. A life full of joy and love.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~3 years ago~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>San had only recently turned 2 then. He'd already learned to walk, and could babble decipherable enough phrases, but Yunho still kept him in a stroller when they were out as much as possible. The baby was growing up to be quite the curious type, and would tend to wander off. Just by sheer luck, Yunho would catch him before he got too far.</p><p>Luck, however, was not Yunho's side that day. He could feel the slow stream of tears dry off as he ran so fast around the mall. He'd only look away for a few minutes to read diaper labels. When he'd turned back at the stroller, San was gone. He knew San was smart, but he really underestimated him. He never thought the boy could get out of 5 seat buckles. FIVE!!!</p><p>The poor stuffed shiba dog was almost crushed into nothing in Yunho's hand. He was frantic, like a bucket of ice cold water had just been dumped on his back. Yunho stood in the middle of the mall, and looked around. His heart was beating out of his chest. How could he have been so irresponsible? The mall was huge, there was no way he'd find the boy! He could never even find Waldo when he and San were playing.</p><p>Things went blurry. Maybe it was the tears in his eyes or the heat of his stress starting to boil his brain, but all he could do was slowly fall to the ground, crying softly, holding Shiber close to his chest. He mumbled "I'm sorry, my love." over and over again.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Yunho had gained enough energy to at least stand and walk back to get the stroller before going to the police station. He noticed some concerened looks from the people that passed him, none caring enough to offer help though.</p><p>When he got back to the store, the stroller was gone. Great! Not only has he lost his son, but someone stole the stroller too.</p><p>He turned around to walk back to the parking lot, but right before he could exit, something tugged on his coat. "San find taddy!" He knows that voice.</p><p>Yunho's heart started racing. He looked back to see the bouncy ball of brown hair jumping up and down. "SANI!" He yelled, quickly lifting the boy and holding him tight. "You naughty boy. I was so worried about you." He said through tears.</p><p>"San sorry. San wan chokit." The little boy said, struggling to stretch his short arms around his father.</p><p>"Oh it's okay, baby. Just never do it again, please. I was so scared I lost you. I'm just so glad you're safe."</p><p>"San safe. Mini with San."</p><p>"What's Mini?"</p><p>"I'm a who, actually." A tall man spoke from behind them, smiling widely. He was still holding onto the baby blue stroller. "I'm Mingi, with a g. I found San by the candy store, crying."</p><p>"Why were you crying?"</p><p>"San lose taddy." San said in a small pout, making both men's hearts melt.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, angel." Yunho said. "And Mingi, thank you so so much. How could I repay you for the trouble?"</p><p>"No need!" Mingi shook his head, a little bit flustered. His smile, however, was unwavering. "San was no trouble at all."</p><p>"No, please! I insist. Have dinner with us." Yunho persisted to offer.</p><p>"That's uh, that's not necessary."</p><p>"Are you busy tonight?"</p><p>"Well no-"</p><p>"So it's settled, we'll all have dinner together!" Yunho beamed, walking closer to take the stroller back. He placed San inside, buckling him up tightly. "No more escaping." He warned with a finger and San simply nodded.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"Mini eat with San and taddy!" The toddler yelled </p><p>"Uhh. O-okay, kiddo. Yes, sure. Mini will eat with you." Mingi crouched down, to give San a playful pat on the head.</p><p>"Hard to say no to a kid, huh?" Mingi looked up with a defeated expression. "My name is Yunho, by the way." Yunho smiled, reaching out his hand to shake. Mingi stood up slowly, taking the other's hand, but both quickly pulled away, after an electric shock ran through both their palms.</p><p>"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I'm actually Zeus." Mingi joked, offering his other hand to shake.</p><p>Without thinking, Yunho took it, and said, "You do have the looks of a god." They both blushed as they pulled away. "I MEANT- YOU- Let's uh go." He said pushing the stroller.</p><p>"Taddy flirt bad."</p><p>"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WORD?"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~present~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hurry, Hurry!! Hongjoong said they're coming up now!!" A frantic Jongho started running through the apartment screaming at everyone. "AAAAAAA YEOSANGIE KILL THE LIGHTS!" He yelled at his fiance as he ducked behind the couch.</p><p>Yunho tried to hide his large body as much as he could, holding his breath. The locks clicked open and a small figure bursted through the door. "Sani bornday! Wait, thew's nowady heew!!" A high pitched voice piped. "M sorry, Sani. I only one that wemembewed."</p><p>"What about us?" Seonghwa asked, putting down San from his shoulders.</p><p>"You too daddy! But I was fiwst because I'm Sani's best fwend!" He pulled San into a tight hug, kissing both his cheeks. Seonghwa and Hongjoong couldn't help but gush at the boys. "Wight?"</p><p>"Of couwse, Woowoo!" San beamed. "And don't wowwy about me. Daddy and daddy would nevew forget my biwthday."</p><p>"Whose birthday?" Mingi asked, casually walking up to the door.</p><p>"Mine!" San answered, small arms folding across his chest in a pout.</p><p>"Oh was it today?" Mingi asked, in fake shock, sendig a wink towards Seonghwa and Hongjoong before crouching in front of San. "I'm sorry baby, daddy forgot!"</p><p>"You did?! But you pwomised to nevew fowget!" San's lower lipped started to wobble as tears began to pool in his eyes. "It's Sani day!!" The little boy bursted in tears, feeling utterly betrayed and disappointed.</p><p>Despite knowing it's a lie, Mingi's heart couldn't help but clench. He hated seeing San cry, but everything they've planned would be ruined if he were to give in now. "I'm so sorry, honey. Come here." He said, taking the boy in his arms and lifting him up. "Don't cry, baby. We have cupcakes! You can blow a candle in them."</p><p>"Okay." San said through sniffles, ducking his head into Mingi's shoulder. "But next yeaw you won't fowget?"</p><p>"We won't." Mingi felt so touched. San was gonna grow up well, and he's going to be there for it. That's truly the biggest gift anyone could ever give him. He started walking towards their apartment's living room where everyone else was hiding. Mingi put the crying boy down, and flicked open the lights.</p><p>"SURPRISE!!" Yunho, and the two other men jumped out from their hiding spots. San fell down in shock. "Happy birthday, my angel!" Yunho continued, quickly runnig to his soon and scooping him up in his arms.</p><p>"D-daddy? Unkew Yeosang? Unkew Jongho?" San rubbed his eyes while he looked around the apartment, seeing all the streamers and balloons.</p><p>"Did you really think we'd forget?" Yunho giggled, tickling his boy's tummy.</p><p>"You pwanked me?!" San exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yunho. "Daddy and daddy wuvs Sani! They didn't fowget."</p><p>"What bout me, unkew?" Wooyoung asked, tugging on Yunho's leg. "Didn't I do good acting?</p><p>"Of course, Wooyoung! You did very good." Yunho beamed, putting San down to pat Wooyoung's head.</p><p>"You knew?!" San jumped.</p><p>"Of couwes!"</p><p>"No faiw!" The little boys started chasing each other in the living room. Everyone else watched in adoration of the kids. In that moments, as he looked around the room full of loving eyes, Yunho realized he would never have to be afraid of raising San alone ever again. He had his friends, and most importantly, he had Mingi. Speaking of which, there was something he needed to tell him.</p><p>"Sani!" Yunho called, and the two boys stopped running. "Why don't we open presents first? Would you like that?"</p><p>"Pwesents!" San's face lit up as he jumped up and down in excitement, Wooyoung immediately copying him.</p><p>They all sat down by the couches and placed their gifts on the wooden coffee table. "Open ours first, San." Yeosang said, taking the boy on his lap and handing him a paperbag full of crepe paper.</p><p>"You got me pwetty papew!" San yelled, hugging the bag. "I wuv puwple its my favwit colow!"</p><p>"Paper?!" Yeosang said. Everyone laughed at the boy's reaction. "No, no! Baby, the paper isn't the gift. It for decoration."</p><p>"Oh. But can I keep it?"</p><p>"Of course. But you need to take it out to see your real gift though." Jongho said with a smile. San delicately took out the paper one by one, handing them to Mingi. He reached into the paperbag and pulled out a pot and some packets of seeds.</p><p>"is this-?" San furrowed his brows together.</p><p>"So you can start a little garden! You always wanted to grow your own flower, right?" Yeosang beamed.</p><p>"Oh! They're flowew seeds! Thank you unkew!!" San smiled so widely, his eyes turning into little crescents. "I wuv it thank you so much!"</p><p>"Mine next, Sani!" Wooyoung rushed, handing his best friend a crumple of newspaper. "I wanted to wap it mysewf but I wasn't vewy good." He pouted.</p><p>"That's okay, Woowoo!" San cheerily unwrapped the paper, revealing a messily painted rock. "Ooh! Pwetty!!"</p><p>"I made the ocean because we pwomised we'd go thewe togethew one day!" Wooyoung said, excitedly. "It's like a pwomise wock!"</p><p>"Thank you woowoo I wuv it!" San said, hopping down to give Wooyoung a tight hug.</p><p>"Daddies awso got you something!" Wooyoung exclaimed, pulling San to the other side of the couch.</p><p>"Here you go, Sani. Happy birthday." Hoongjoong smiled, reaching out a yellow polkadot box. "I hope you like it."</p><p>San tore open the wrapper quickly, tossing it on the table. "A FROZEN LEGO SET!! Daddy look!" San ran to Mingi, handing him the box. "We can play as Anna and Elsa!" There was visible excitement in Mingi's eyes. As much as he enjoyed the film, it was seeing San happy to play with him that completely melted his heart. "Thank you unkew Hongjoong and unkew Seonghwa!! I wuv it!"</p><p>"You're welcome, Sani." Seonghwa replied.</p><p>"I guess it's my turn to give a gift, huh?" Yunho smiled, clapping his hands together once. "Come here, baby." San followed, sitting on his dad's lap on the floor. "Do you remember what we talked about?" He whispered. San nodded, holding out his little hands. Yunho placed a brown envelope in them, and stood the boy up. "Except this gift isn't for San."</p><p>San ran up to Mingi once again, handing him the envelope. "You thought you supwised me? I supwise daddy too!"</p><p>Mingi looked up at Yunho who had an expectant look on his face. "What's this?" He asked.</p><p>"Open it." So Mingi did.</p><p>He pulled out some papers and read through them quickly. He stopped, eyes filling up with tears as he looked up at his husband, then down to his newly official son. "Adoption papers." He said quietly, but enough for everyone to head.</p><p>The room fell in silence for a moment before they all got up and cheered. "Surprise." Yunho mouthed through a wide smile, giving Mingi a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Mingi wiped the tears in his eyes, and picked up his son. "Hi, Sani. I'm officially your dad."</p><p>"You alweady were fwom the stawt, daddy!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyye it's 2am again as I'm posting this, but what's new?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>